My Sweet Little Love
by VampireGirl1797
Summary: Adelaide Forbes is Caroline's older sister, and the black sheep of the family. She is constantly sacrificing her own happiness for others, and silently wishing that someone would just notice her already. That someone turns out to be the Original Hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson himself. One shot. Lots of smut. For mature audiences only!


I was wearing my usual smile as I walked into the Mystic Grill, but while I may have looked happy, on the inside I was hurting. I buried it deep, like I always did because my problems paled in comparison to everyone else's. Today, I hadn't been asked for any help, which was miraculous so I had decided to come to the Grill, to hopefully relax for a little bit of time in my own company.

My eyes zeroed in on the only empty barstool and I darted for it, barely managing to not use my supernatural speed. A sincere smile tugged at the corners of my lips at my own childishness as I slid onto the cool wood. Though any trace of my happiness fell when I saw who entered the restaurant next. Damon stormed in, with a distressed looking Elena following close behind. I bit back a groan and turned around, trying to hide so that they couldn't see me. I didn't know if they were here for me and I didn't intend to find out. It was selfish, but I figured I could stand to be selfish for once. Of course, it was pointless because unfortunately I was a vampire and not blessed with the gift of invisibility.

'Addy, there you are!' Elena's panicked voice forced me to turn back around, though I did make sure to down the double bourbon that the bartender had slipped me first.

'Here I am.' I forced a bright smile, but neither of them noticed that it wasn't real. They never did.

'We need your help.' Elena said, I stopped myself from rolling my eyes at the predictability of her words.

'What do you need me to do?'

'Klaus has Jeremy, we need you to convince him to let him go. We've tried to rescue him, but he has both magical and muscular protection.' Damon explained, sliding into the stool that had just opened up next to mine.

'You want me to go there and ask him to give up the new hunter he has just found… _alone_?!' I fought to keep the hysteria from my voice.

'He doesn't hate you, he'll at least give you a chance to explain.' Elena sighed, and I felt myself soften when I saw the concern for her brother shining in her eyes.

 _Dammit, '_ fine. But if I die, I'm going to be haunting you both for at least a century. Think about that when you give into the sexual tension and have crazy monkey sex.'

I left them with a wink, not giving them the chance to respond. I was mean, leaving them with in an awkward moment but I figured it was fair seeing as I was about to get my heart torn out by a grouchy hybrid.

It didn't take me long to flash to Klaus' mansion, but when I moved to walk up the steps to ring the doorbell, I found myself meeting an invisible barrier. I smiled to myself, impressed with the measures he had gone to; I guessed he's learned his lesson when he'd tried to contain Elena last week due to her hallucinations.

'Klaus? Anybody home?' I shouted, I waited for about a minute with no response and I was just about to pick up some rocks to throw at the windows when the front door _finally_ opened.

'Adelaide, now this is a lovely surprise.' Klaus smirked and leaned against the doorjamb with his arms crossed over his chest.

'Yes well, apparently I'm the cavalry for the youngest Gilbert. Is there any reason you have him on lockdown?' I questioned, unintentionally crossing my arms over my chest.

'Didn't you hear that he tried to kill his sister?' his voice was mocking but I could see that he was actually doing this for a good reason, but as usual he failed to explain his actions before he implemented them.

'I did, and you could have explained that before kidnapping him. Elena is freaking out which means Damon's antsy because he doesn't like her upset, which means the one day that I was supposed to have to myself was interrupted because apparently you like me enough to hear me out.' I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down after my little rant.

I felt my eyes narrow slightly when I saw Klaus' amused look.

'I get why you took him. You need the map for the cure safe, and somewhere you can locate it at all times, but he can be safe at home with his sister.' I insisted.

'You make a very good argument, love.' He took a few steps forward, right up to the barrier, right in front of where I was standing, 'but I'm afraid I cannot agree to it.'

I rolled my eyes, running a hand through my platinum blond curls.

'How about this, you have witches in there right?' I asked, lifting my hand to press against the barrier, inevitably answering my own question, 'well the hunters are a witchy creation meaning there has to be a way to control Jeremy's apparently uncontrollable desire to kill vampires without hesitation. Get them to find one and put these… defences up at the Gilbert house. That way everyone's happy.' I forced a bright smile, hoping it would help my point but Klaus always looked at me like he could see straight through me.

Just like he was in that moment. His expression was blank, his eyes looking deep into mine with such intensity that I felt the need to move away, to close my eyes, to do _something_ but I couldn't move. All I could see was blue, with flecks of green and I knew that those beautiful eyes were looking into my own blue eyes and most likely seeing every emotion that I tried to hide from anyone else. My heart was pounding in my chest, by breath was quickening and my brain screaming at me to leave, to get away from the man who saw through my defences as if they were never there. But something was stopping me. It was as if a part of me wanted someone to finally see _me._

By sheer force of will I cleared my throat, breaking the spell he had over me and looking away from his eyes and down at my brown ankle boots. It took me less than a second to gather myself, to rebuild my defences and to look back up to Klaus with a brow cocked in question.

'So… what do you say, Klaus?' I asked softly, my voice reflecting my weariness.

'Why do you do this to yourself, love?' he wondered, his hands now clasped behind his back, his ever present smirk still on his face. But his eyes glittered with what seemed to be genuine curiosity.

'Are you even open to considering my proposition? Because if not, I can just leave.' I said, taking half a step back. I realised then that a part of me was afraid, not of him but of how observant he was. I'd never noticed that about him before that moment and I kicked myself for being so ignorant.

'You're a good person, a good friend, always there when they need you, but I wonder… is that loyalty, that affection returned to you?' his foot stepped over the barrier and allowed him to move closer to me.

'I'm not here to talk about me, Klaus.' My voice was hard, he was broaching a territory he had no right entering.

'I'll make you a deal, then. If this is a negotiation?' he smiled, but it put me on edge. He stepped even closer, and I stepped back.

'Okay, what do you want?'

'In exchange for the terms you listed, I would like a day with you. No interruptions. No one else. Just you and I alone.' He stated, his eyes carefully taking in my reaction.

I frowned, not understanding why he could possibly want that from me. But it didn't seem to be a problem; I mean a day with Klaus in exchange for Jeremy's freedom. Fair terms. Right? If he wanted to waste his demands on me, then who was I to question it?

'That's fine with me, but when are you going to release Jeremy?' I quirked my brow, my manicured hand tapping lightly against my forearm. It was a movement his eyes followed and I was starting to wonder if there was anything he missed.

He didn't answer and instead pulled his phone from his back pocket, checking for something. He smiled, seemingly pleased from his discovery before looking up to me, a devious glint in his eyes.

'My witches managed to find a spell to tether his humanity to both his conscious and subconscious mind last night, and am now informed that the protection spells around the Gilbert residence have been completed. He's free to go, Adelaide.'

'You were going to let him go anyway, weren't you?' I realised, a light laugh of disbelief falling from my lips.

'See that's one of the things I like about you, Adelaide. Not just a pretty face.' He smirked, turning back towards the house and gesturing for me to follow, 'now come with me, I believe we can start our twenty-four hours now.'

I sighed in defeat and pulled my phone out of my dress pocket; it was a skater dress, deep red and had a brown belt that perfectly matched my shoes. I clicked on Elena's name and sent her a quick text.

 _Me: He's letting Jeremy go. Klaus found a spell to make him less murder-ey and added some protection spells to your house._

 _E: When is he letting him go?_

 _Me: Now. I'm gonna go home and relax now, need some me time._

 _E: Thank you for helping._

 _Me: No worries._

'I think I'll take that.' Klaus' hand appeared in front of me. When I didn't immediately hand it over he shook his head in amusement, 'I can't have your friends interfering with our time love. You know the deal. If they need you that desperately, I'm sure they'll be able to find you.'

I sighed, knowing he was right but I made a point to glare as I placed the device into his hand. His smirk widened and he placed it into his front pocket, continuing to walk back up the steps, over the boundary. I came to a stop there, knowing I was stuck and I wondered if he'd remembered this.

'Klaus?' I questioned, quite amused. He turned and when he noted my predicament, he invited me inside.

I hesitantly lifted my foot over the barrier and was both pleased and surprised that I didn't meet an invisible force. I supposed it was handy for vampires to have, seeing as their name on a deed wouldn't keep out any unwanted supernatural creatures.

'The Gilbert boy will be taken home by my witches in a few minutes, for now let me give you a tour.' He offered me his arm and I surprised us both when I took it.

/

Half an hour later, Klaus had shown me every singe square foot of his mansion, and I was surprised to find how much I actually enjoyed him talking. The way his accent slid over words, making them sound tantalising, seductive even. The way his free hand gestured to the objects he was talking about. How his eyes lit up when he explained the stories behind relics he had hanging, or paintings he had framed. His laughter when he told a particularly amusing story, and his melancholy when he recalled something sad he'd rather not remember.

See, I myself had never had an issue with Klaus. I know that sounded insane, I mean he killed Elena, almost killed Jenna and turned Tyler into a hybrid without consent. But while everyone else was always quick to list of the reasons they hated him, I had always remained quiet, because I knew that we all had our fair share of blood on our hands. What made us any better than Klaus? If anything, turning a blind eye to everything we'd done, but painting Klaus as Satan for similar actions was hypocritical. Sure he was impulsive and acted without thinking or stopping to explain his intentions, but more often than not he had good objectives. Like when he had taken Elena after she killed on of the five, or today when he had taken Jeremy to stop him from killing Elena or any of the other vampires lurking in this town. Sure, he wanted Elena for the cure, but he didn't have to go to such measures to keep her and others in this town safe.

Now, he had allowed me to see beyond the big bad hybrid with the diabolical plans, and the humanity that still existed beneath after a thousand years. Maybe this twenty-four hour deal want going to be so bad after all.

/

'Would you ever take it?' I wondered, from my place in front of the fire. Klaus was sat across from me, sketching me.

'Now why would I want to cure myself from being the most powerful being on the planet?' he smirked, raising his eyebrows in question.

'There had to have been a time, before vampires were created, that you would go back to if only for a moment.' I insisted, raising my eyebrows right back at him.

The scratching of pencil against paper stopped, the silence stretched as I watched him as he thought. He was staring intently into the fire, and I wondered where he was, what memory he was reliving. Whatever the moment, his expression was a mixture of nostalgia and pain. I wished I hadn't asked, that I'd just left it alone.

'There was a time, a thousand years ago.' He admitted, his voice so soft that I had to strain to hear him, 'Mikael was on a hunting trip and was away for almost a month. It was before Henrik died, before my mother hated me, before Elijah and I were enchanted by Tatia. It was the only moment that I can remember feeling like a true member of the family. There was no hate, just laughter, love and acceptance. No one was walking on eggshells, or worried about doing something father wouldn't approve of. We were happy.' He looked up to me, a small smile playing on the edges of his lips and his eyes glassed over with tears, 'there have been a handful of times since I have felt that way, though mother and Henrik weren't able to be a part of them either.'

'Tell me about it.' I encouraged him, resisting the urge to reach out and squeeze his hand.

'The days seemed endless, but that might have been because we stayed up later and got up earlier. We were all happy, excited. We of course still had to do our chores, but instead of the task being tedious, it was fun. Kol and I joked together as we gathered the firewood. I was allowed to help Rebekah to wash clothes, and all of us often went together to feed the animals. We even managed to teach Rebekah to wield a blade, something of which father had forbidden. She got good enough to defeat us all, which to this day she will not let us forget.' Klaus chuckled, returning to his sketch, 'we used to eat supper around the fire, sharing our day without filter, laughing together. When father returned we all hated how restrained we felt doing the simplest of tasks. To answer your question, Adelaide I would take the cure if it meant I could return to that moment, and stay in that moment. But otherwise, I like being strong, feared and powerful, simply because Mikael made me feel the opposite. A feeling I don't wish to ever experience again. What about you?'

I blinked, pulling myself out of the trance I had slipped into when he had been talking. I didn't know what it was, but I was always drawn to his words, his voice. _Him_.

'I wouldn't take it.' I answered honestly. I didn't have a moment like that, where I had felt like I belonged, to be honest I'd always felt like the black sheep in my family.

'There isn't a moment where you were human, that you would return to?' he pressed.

'No. I hated being human. I was weak, insecure, dismissed. Now I'm powerful, independent and I wouldn't go back to how I used to be for anything.' I told him, meaning every word.

He paused, pencil against paper halting for just a moment before it continued. I didn't look up to him; instead I stared into the flames, scared of what he would be able to see in my eyes.

Klaus didn't say anything else, he didn't ask any more questions and as the silence extended I felt myself settle further and further into the plush leather. My eyes fluttered closed and a smile played on my lips.

I was relaxed. For the first time in a long time, I was calm.

All I could hear was the sound of pencil scratching against paper, the crackling of flames and Klaus' occasional frustrated huff when he didn't draw a line correctly. It was as if nothing existed outside of that room, and I found myself perfectly content with that.

/

'Time to wake up, love.' A gentle voice pulled me from my sleep and I almost groaned, until I remembered where I was.

'Klaus?' I murmured, sitting up from the sofa. I idly wondered when I had lay down, but I didn't put much thought into it, 'how long have I been asleep?'

'A few hours.' He admitted, settling back into the armchair I remembered him being in earlier.

'I'm sorry.' I blushed, embarrassed that I had fallen asleep in his company. I just hadn't felt that relaxed in a long time, I guessed that my lack of sleep had caught up with me.

'Don't apologise love.' He smirked, holding his now closed sketchpad; 'I have plenty of sketches that kept me busy.'

I sat forward in interest, 'can I see them?'

'Afraid not. An artist's work is sacred and cannot be shared without their consent.' He told me very seriously.

'Fine.' I rolled my eyes, 'so what now?'

'Now, we're going to have lunch.' He stood, holding out his hand, which I took without hesitation. It was scary how quickly I was becoming comfortable around him.

'What are we having?' I asked.

He just smirked and led me to the door.

/

'Ironic that we're ending up where I started.' I said, amused as we walked into the Grill. I wondered if we'd run into anyone we knew, but deduced that it was unlikely.

It was more probable that everyone was home trying to come up with another plan to apprehend Klaus. That was the route everyone usually took after Klaus did something, even if it benefitted them; they were constantly paranoid.

'Where is everyone?' I asked, realising that the room was empty.

'I paid a hefty sum of money so that we could have it to ourselves for an hour or two.' He shrugged, locking the door behind us and switching the sign to closed.

'Why's that? Embarrassed to be seen with me?' I teased, but I was genuinely curious.

'I was serious about having you to myself today, Adelaide.' He said, rendering me speechless for a moment.

I bit down on my lip, once again confused over his eagerness to be around me. He'd never shown any interest before—aside from when he'd invited me to his mother's ball. But after that he'd barely spoken to me.

'What would you like?' I almost jumped at the sound of a female's voice. I realised that she was waiting to take my order and I panicked, saying the first thing that came to my mind.

'Cheese fries and a chocolate milkshake please.' I said, tucking my curls behind my ears.

She jotted it down and said our food would be ready within fifteen minutes. Klaus must have ordered when I'd been lost in my thoughts.

'What's on your mind, love?' he asked, I noticed how his hand twitched as if we wanted to reach out and touch me but he was resisting the urge.

'Why today?' I elaborated when he frowned in confusion, 'you could have asked for anything earlier, but all you wanted was a day with me. I don't understand.'

'I fancy you.' He said it as if it were obvious.

I almost choked on the sip of my milkshake I had taken. I knew my eyes were widened in shock, but I couldn't help it.

'Y-you what?' I squeaked.

'You're kind, loyal, sweet, funny and beautiful. You constantly sacrifice your own happiness for the sake of others, you don't smile genuinely very often but when you do your beauty cannot be ignored. I want to get to know you, and to try and convince you to give me a chance and get to know me.' He admitted, his cocky arrogant demeanour fading to reveal the genuine meaning behind his words.

'I-I don't know what to say.' I said, a blush blossoming over my cheeks. I looked down to hide it but Klaus gently lifted my head back up with his index finger.

'You don't have to say anything, Adelaide.' A half smile grew on his lips, 'just get to know me, I dare you.'

I bit my lip. I knew what my friends would want me to say. But for the first time in forever I allowed the voice in the back of my mind that I usually forced down to answer for me.

'Okay.'

He blinked in surprise and smiled. I smiled back, it was a genuine smile and it felt almost alien on my face. But Klaus' breath caught in his throat as he stared at me and I once again glanced down to hide my blush. Before he could tell me not to hide from him, the waitress appeared, giving us our meals before she quietly slipped out again. I picked up one of my fries and nibbled on it as I glanced over to see what Klaus had ordered. I wasn't that surprised to see a steak and fries—he didn't seem like much of a cheeseburger guy to me.

'What's your favourite place in the world?' I asked, taking a sip of my milkshake.

He seemed both surprised and delighted that I was actually trying to get to know him before he took a moment to think of his answer.

'It depends on the season. Paris is the best in the spring, while New York is incredible in the winter. Summer is perfect in Bora Bora and autumn is tranquil in London. What about you?'

'Well I've never really been anywhere.' I admitted, a small smile forming on my face as I glanced down to my hands, 'when I was sixteen I was accepted into a summer programme for aspiring writers in New York. I remember being so excited, because for as long as I can remember I'd always wanted to go there.'

'Did you enjoy it?' Klaus asked softly, drawing my attention back to him.

'It was incredible. I got to write as much as I wanted and whenever I felt a little bit of writers block I had an endless list of places I could visit. The empire state building, the statue of liberty, the natural history museum, the met… even central park. If the places didn't offer inspiration, the people did. Everyone was different, everyone looked at the world in a different way.' I smiled, lost in my three weeks in New York, 'in the end I didn't want to come home, but I knew I had to. I promised myself I'd go back one day, maybe even live there for a while. But…'

'But you haven't got around to it yet.' Klaus finished for me, he offered a small smile when I met his gaze, 'it's not surprising given all you've had to deal with in the past few years. But that's the beauty of being a vampire, Adelaide. You have an eternity.'

We shared a smile before falling into a comfortable silence. As I ate my cheese fries I couldn't deny the growing affection in my gut. Klaus was letting me see him, and the more I saw, the more I liked him and the more I wanted to know. Whether that was a good thing or not was too soon to tell, but for once I was happy to finally be doing something I wanted, without letting the judgements of my friends intervene.

/

A few hours later, Klaus and I were still talking, neither of us getting bored of the conversation. Our plates from the meal, as well as the dessert plates we'd had after, had been cleared and we'd both moved on to drinking bourbon.

'No way! I don't believe you.' I shook my head almost aggressively.

'I'm telling you love, it's true.' He chuckled, enjoying my reaction.

'You're telling me that you knew Henry the eighth?' I clarified, trying to see a hint of deception in his expression, but all I saw was amusement and sincerity.

'That's exactly what I'm telling you.' He smirked, downing his bourbon before pouring himself another glass. It was just the two of us now; he'd sent the waiting staff home with generous tips seeing as we could help ourselves to the alcohol.

'What was he like?' I asked curiously.

'Pompous, arrogant…' he cut off when I interrupted him.

'You two must have gotten along swimmingly.' I teased, laughing when he sent me a mock glare, that quickly softened into a chuckle.

'I regret to tell you that we didn't get along at all. To tell you the truth I hated him.' He leaned forward, into my personal space so he could mock whisper, 'and just between the two of us, he didn't die of natural causes.'

I tried to ignore the scent of him that lingered around me when he moved away; he smelled like leather and rain with a hint of spice. It was intoxicating.

'Really?' I said, hoping he would clarify.

'That was what Elijah compelled everyone to think after I caught him raping his wife one night and snapped his neck for punishment.' He shrugged casually.

'Well I don't blame you, if I'd walked in on that I would have done much worse.' I told him frankly. He didn't seem to be surprised with my answer, it was almost as if he had been expecting it.

'I remember what you did to Damon when you found out about Caroline a year ago.' He explained, without me having to ask, 'trust me, I believe you.'

I smiled a little at that. Personally, I think my reaction had been justified. Everyone had managed to keep Damon's actions towards my younger sister a secret up until last year when Jeremy had let it slip when he was on one of his rants about Damon. I think that a day of torture was more than justified for what he had put Caroline through. He was lucky I hadn't killed him, and that had only been because my sister begged me not to. Another example of me listening to everyone else rather than my own opinions.

'He deserved it.' I muttered, my mood suddenly sombre.

'I don't doubt it love.' Klaus said, offering me an assuring look when I met his gaze, 'I would have done the same if it had been Rebekah. In fact, I've done far worse for far less.'

'I'm glad someone understands. Everyone thought I was overreacting, Caroline included.' I shook my head, still amazed at that.

'I have noticed that Damon can seemingly do no wrong.' He nodded, sipping his drink, 'I imagine that is due to the doppelgänger's affections.'

'I've spotted that too.' I sighed, pouring myself another drink and taking a large gulp, 'if I had it my way, he'd be dead by now.'

'Lets not discuss this any longer, sweetheart.' Klaus declared, twisting the cap back onto the bourbon and lifting in his hand and offering the other to me.

I took it and offered him a bemused smile, 'where are we going?'

'Back to the mansion. The staff will be here soon to open the place up to everyone and I'm not required to share you just yet.' He said simply, tucking my hand into his elbow.

I felt my heart flutter at his words and had to glance down to hide my smile and blush.

/

'I've had a great time today.' I told him when we reached his house, a smile growing on my face at the expression of delight that formed on his.

'I'm happy to hear that love.' He smiled wide enough to unleash his dimples and somehow I found myself close enough to him to once again be immersed in his intoxicating scent.

I inhaled deeply, feeling my body completely relax. His hand came up to gently caress the side of my face and I was powerless to stop myself from leaning into his touch. My eyes snapped open when his other hand fell to my arm, gently pulling me closer. His eyes drew me in, they were full of emotions I was sure I was also revealing; lust, affection, desire, fear of rejection and a flicker of hope. My hands went to his chest, slowly grazing up to cup his neck and allowing my thumbs to move back and forth against his jaw. I liked how soft his skin was, how warm it was. I liked the gentle sting of his facial hair and I liked the feel of his hands on my skin.

I knew that my heart was hammering in my chest, but so was his. And knowing that he wasn't completely cool and collected in that moment made me feel… emboldened. My forehead fell against his and I heard him softly gasp at the action. My eyes fluttered closed from the spark that it sent through my body and I found myself craving more. When my lips met his, the kiss started off soft, tentative, and affectionate even. He tasted like bourbon and something sweet that was just Klaus. As the seconds wore on and we became more comfortable, the kiss grew hungrier. My hands tangled in his soft curls, his hands fell to my waist, bringing me closer to him. His tongue swiped my bottom lip and took the access it was granted without hesitation, battling my own tongue in a way that drew a deep moan from my throat. I dropped my hands to his shoulders, pushing at the leather jacket that hung there and hoping he would take the hint. He pulled back from the kiss long enough to dispose of not just his jacket but his Henley as well, and then his lips were back on mine. I felt my back meet a wall but I was focused on the feel of his chest underneath my hands. My fingers played with his nipples for a moment, eliciting a shiver and a moan I would have missed if I weren't a vampire.

Klaus removed his lips from mine and kissed along my jaw and down to my neck. I moaned when he found a sensitive spot behind my ear, my hand tangling in his curls to keep him there. I felt him smirk against my neck before he abruptly pulled back. I frowned at him in question, but he simply stared at me, his eyes dark with lust as he took me in, panting and wet for him. He fell to his knees, offering me a devilish smile when my confusion grew. Klaus removed my ankle boots before trailing his hands up my calves painfully slowly. When he reached the tops of my thighs he moved his hands to the back and trailed them down again, leaning forward and pressing his nose to my sex and inhaling. I would never forget the hungry look in his eyes when he stared up at me as if he wanted to devour me right there and then. Faster than my eyes could follow he grabbed the hem of my dress and pulled it up over the top of my head in one swift motion. Before I could feel the cold his body was once again pressed up against mine, his lips capturing mine in a hungry kiss. Klaus' hands glided up my arms and down to my breasts, his thumbs stroking my nipples through the fabric. They met in the centre of my bra, pausing for a moment before he tore the garment away, tossing it carelessly behind him.

My hands fell to his shoulders, nails digging slightly into the skin as his mouth fell to my right breast, his tongue playing with the nipple so expertly that a deep moan fell from my throat. Klaus' hands continued their journey down my body, while his mouth moved onto my other breast, giving the same spine tingling treatment. When he reached my panties his hands moved to each side of my legs and once again tore the lacy material before his hands glided back to where I was burning for him.

'Klaus.' I begged, not caring about the unbridled need in my voice.

His mouth fell from my breast, his hands moved to my waist and his eyes once again met mine. He studied me, in a way that made me feel as if he were committing the moment to memory. He took half a step forward, his hands sliding to my lower back. A shot of heat exploded throughout my body when he suddenly lifted me and wound my legs around his waist. I could feel his hardened length against my core, even through the material of his jeans and it made me gasp and grind my hips against his, desperate for some friction. The action made us both groan in pleasure, my head falling back against the wall and Klaus' forehead falling to my shoulder.

I found that my hands were resting on his shoulders and I was suddenly overcome with the urge to feel every inch of his skin. I caressed his arms, appreciating the way the muscles rippled underneath, before I moved back up and over to his collarbones, following the line in between his pecks, over his abs and down to his belt buckle. I managed to slide the leather from the buckle before his hand wound around both of my wrists and pinned them to the wall above my head.

'Patience love.' He smirked, his lips closing over mine again. I moaned when he grinded his hips against mine again. I wanted to touch him but his grip remained iron clad. If I weren't so immersed in him I might have been more annoyed.

I gasped against his mouth when my back was lowered on something soft. Before I could give it more thought his free hand tantalisingly trailed down to my abdomen and dipped into my wet folds. My hips shot up, eager for more, but he continued his slow, languid pace. His lips separated from mine so that he could lean back and watch my responses to his touch, which just made me burn hotter. I wanted to touch him, but he would not relent on his hold of my wrists; I was sure my skin was bruised but I didn't care.

His fingers drifted down my clit, towards my entrance but just before he reached it he moved back up, continuing his punishingly slow pace. I groaned in frustration, my eyes meeting his dark and hungry gaze. Before I could beg him for more, two of his fingers were suddenly deep inside of me. A loud moan fell from my mouth at the sudden intrusion, my hips involuntarily jerking up to bring him deeper. His fingers started pumping at a moderate pace, fast enough to make me want more but not fast enough to take me over the edge. Before I could comprehend it, Klaus was no longer beside me and as I was about to sit up to look where he went I felt his hands pushing my thighs apart. His mouth went straight to my clitoris, his fingers re-entering me and curling up to reach that perfect spot inside of me.

One of my hands went to his curls, my nails digging into his scalp as his tongue flicked over my nub, the movement matching the pace of his fingers. My head fell back in pure pleasure as I felt the familiar tightening in my lower belly.

'Oh god, Klaus.' I moaned, feeling completely overwhelmed with complete bliss.

His response was to speed up, his mouth and fingers moving with such vigour that I just couldn't control myself. My hips jerked up to his mouth forcefully, my hands went his shoulders and my nails sank in hard enough to draw blood. Klaus groaned, and the vibrations against my clit pushed me over the edge. I came, moaning his name.

I didn't give myself time to recover, instead I summoned my vampire strength and flipped him over onto his back, slanting my lips over his. The taste of myself mixed in with his flavour made a small moan erupt from the back of my throat. I broke the kiss before I could get too lost, shuffling my hips further down his body and allowing my hands to glide over his chest on the way down. He watched me with hooded eyes, one of his hands propped behind his head so that he could observe my movements. I unbuttoned his jeans, slowly slid down the zipper and pulled down both his jeans and boxers to his knees; I was too impatient to remove them completely. My hand wrapped around his length, giving him a few slow, purposeful strokes. I bit my lip as I took in how large and thick he was, and I made sure to make eye contact as I tauntingly licked his length from bottom to top, being sure to swirl my tongue around the head. He hissed, his hips jerking up in desperation and I decided not to keep him waiting, closing my mouth around him and taking him deeper and deeper, relaxing my throat enough to take him all the way in. He gasped, his eyes so dark they almost looked sapphire. His free hand fell to my hair, but he didn't force any movement, he simply caressed my golden locks for a moment. But when I started to move, my head bobbing up and down with purpose and without abandon, his hand tightened pulling on my hair so hard it was almost painful. I couldn't take my eyes off him as I worked over him, watching him come undone was beautiful. The way his back arched as if he had no control, the way he gritted his teeth as he struggled to keep his sounds of pleasure contained, how he ran a hand through his own curls, gripping at the strands as he was gripping at mine. He was perfect. To help him reach his climax one of my hands reached for his balls and gently rolled them in my palm. From this action a loud moan tore from his throat and his back arched again, accompanied by spurts of his seed falling down my throat. I kept moving until I had swallowed it all and when I was sure he was done, I kissed the top of his thigh before coming to lay on my back beside him.

'You are exquisite.' He said in between heavy breaths.

'Funny,' I murmured, turning on my side to face him, 'I was just thinking the same thing about you.'

We shared a grin before we both moved forward at the same time, engaging in a passionate kiss that made my toes curl. He rolled me over so that he was on top, his hands moving to my thighs to pull them apart before he slid into me in one smooth motion. Each of us released a sound of pleasure when he entered me and his forehead fell to mine, his eyes boring into mine as he started to move. His hips moved at different angles, hitting different spots and I wondered what he was doing until he hit me _there_. He of course knew this due to the scream that had fallen from my lips, with a grin he started to move at a pace that felt so incredible I swear to god every thrust had me seeing stars. I felt so consumed by him in that moment. The feel of his leather necklaces against my chest, the feel of his breath mingling with mine, his hand holding one of my thighs around his waist, his forehead nuzzling against mine, the pure pleasure of him thrusting into me so incredible. It was perfect, _he_ was perfect.

'Faster,' I demanded softly, nibbling on his lower lip when he obeyed.

He slanted his mouth completely over mine as he complied, swallowing my moans as he started moving at a pace I didn't think the human eye would be able to see. My hands went to the dip of his spine and I couldn't have stopped my nails from piercing the skin if I'd wanted to. He groaned and pulled away from the kiss, his forehead falling onto mine again.

'You're close, love.' He whispered huskily, his breath mingling with mine.

I moaned in response, loving that we were combined in every possible way in that moment.

'Come for me love,' he murmured, his nose nuzzling against mine softly and moving to place open-mouthed kisses to my jaw.

'Klaus.' I begged, not knowing what I wanted but he seemed to understand anyway.

He released the grip he had on my thigh, taking my hand and moving it to hold my thigh in the same position he had been holding it in. His now free hand reached in between us and his fingers slid through my folds, finding my nub and pinching it between his fingers. A scream tore its way from my throat and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as my back arched into him. My free hand clawed as his back so hard that I could feel and smell the blood in the air. It made me clench around him tighter.

'That's it love, let go.' He whispered, kissing my eyelids, 'I'll catch you.'

My eyes opened and to see his eyes glowing amber and his fangs elongating. I could see that he was trying to control it but I simply ushered him into the crook of my neck. His fangs sank into my skin and I felt the coil in my lower belly snap so hard that I swear I blacked out for a second from the pleasure. Klaus groaned against my neck, taking a few sips of my blood before pulling away and holding his wrist out in front of me. I didn't hesitate and allowed my vampire face to appear before I slid my fangs into the flesh of his wrist. I moaned as his ancient blood filled my mouth, surprised by the spicy yet sweet flavour. I felt Klaus' pace increase to a point that I found my own release building _again_. I removed my mouth from his wrist and bought his forehead down to mine again, enjoying his lustful gaze and the feel of his hot breath mingling with mine. I couldn't believe that I was so close so fast, and I couldn't help but lift my thigh higher to allow him to penetrate me deeper in the hopes that I would fall over the edge with him again. He growled at my actions, his human teeth biting my neck hard before returning to his original position.

'You're close again, aren't you, you little minx?' he demanded, his husky voice making me clench tighter around him and making him growl again, 'I can feel it. You're going to come again for me, aren't you Adelaide?'

I moaned, my free hand curling around the back of his neck, 'yes Klaus.'

His eyes flashed amber as he slammed into me even faster, even harder, his hand falling to my breast this time, pinching my lengthened nipple in between his fingers until I once again came apart beneath him. My breathing was ragged, but I forced myself to watch as he let himself go, to take in the way the outline of his eyes glowed amber as he lost control, the way his eyes darkened with pure pleasure, the way his hand came up to grip my throat in a firm but gentle hold, the way his eyes stayed on mine as if he wanted me to see the affect I had on him. He was incredible. His thrusts became ragged and when he reached his release, his hips froze with his length buried deep inside of me, as if he didn't want a single drop of his essence to escape. I couldn't help but whimper at the feeling of him filling me to the brim with his seed, and I felt myself clench around him when I noticed the possession in his gaze.

'You're mine, Adelaide.' He murmured, his breath caressing my cheek, his eyes confident, sure.

'I'm yours.' I agreed, because I knew I was, my hands cupping his cheeks gently, 'and you're mine.'

'I'm all yours love,' he smirked in agreement before sealing his mouth over mine.

/

 _Five years later._

'I wish you would tell me where we're going.' I grumbled, only slightly sulking.

After all how much could a girl sulk when her husband was taking her on a surprise vacation in his private plane? Not very. I wondered if my mom or Caroline knew; they usually managed to pull the details out of him. But I also knew that he wouldn't have revealed the location to them before swearing them to secrecy. I sighed, thinking about how far we had all come. After our first date—if that's what you wanted to call it—Klaus and I started to see each other exclusively. We thought about sneaking around, but knew it would be better to just get the relationship out in the open to give people time to get used to it. As expected, everyone blew up; Damon thought I was compelled which led to Bonnie performing a spell to prove that I was in fact with Klaus of my own free will.

After that, everyone basically froze me out for a good two months, my mom and Caroline included. I had still been living at home, but I felt like an intruder so I spent most nights in Klaus' arms at his mansion, which he didn't seem to mind. I knew he hated what my so called friends and family were putting me through by practically disowning me, but I assured him that they would come around and so we spent those two months completely absorbed in each other. Going on countless dates, and our first trip; a whole week in Paris. It was incredibly romantic and led to us going there for our honeymoon a three years later. I don't know what it was that made my mom and Caroline start to warm up to me, maybe it was because we were family, but one day while Klaus and I were in the Grill eating lunch and sharing stories, they had approached us and asked to join. Klaus and I had been so wrapped up in each other, that neither of us had noticed them until they slid into the free side of the booth opposite us and when we did look over, both were watching us with a look of realisation. I didn't know it then, but a few years later my mom told me that she saw nothing but love and adoration between the both of us, and that made her realise that if he made me happy that was all that mattered. It was pretty much the same for Caroline. That day we had a lunch that was a little awkward and tense, but _nice_. Klaus had held my hand under the table the entire time, silently offering me his support as he had politely interacted with both my sister and mother. I could tell both had been surprised at his behaviour, but they soon noticed and respected that he was being civil to them for me.

A few weeks after that came Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy. All of them apologised for being so judgemental and told me they just wanted me to be happy. It had taken a little longer, but eventually Stefan and Damon hopped on board too. It only took six months for everyone to accept our relationship and it had been a relief for the both of us. With the acceptance came peace. My friends didn't have to worry about his diabolical plans and Klaus didn't have to worry that they were plotting against him. Of course, it had been a while before anyone had considered him a friend, and even longer for him to return the sentiment. My husband didn't trust easily, which they were all aware of, and so when he finally let them in it was a relief for me. Not just because they were my friends, but also because I wanted him to have people he could trust outside of his family and me. And now he did. Him and Stefan had quite the little bromance going on, the younger Salvatore easily being his best friend out of the bunch. But they all got along rather pleasantly; you wouldn't even be able to tell that there used to be even a trace of hatred there.

From there, everything started to fall into place. Elena decided that she wanted to be with Damon and evidently didn't want the cure after all. She had been scared to tell Klaus about this, but he had accepted her wish without so much as batting an eye, no longer worried about being alone forever. Stefan had been heartbroken, but not really surprised and this had led to an old romance being reborn between him and Rebekah. It had been four years for them now and both couples were still going strong. Caroline and Tyler had stayed together, and were close to their five-year anniversary. Jeremy and Bonnie had fallen in love again over many hours of deciphering the map that led to the cure; Klaus had still wished to find it in order to destroy it. Thankfully we managed without fuss, and Jeremy had shoved it down Silas' throat before stabbing him in the heart, completing his destiny and causing the tattoo to disappear. Bonnie and Jeremy were now due to celebrate three years together, and rumour had it that the younger Gilbert was going to propose.

About a year later, Elijah had returned to Mystic Falls with none other than Katherine Pierce on his arm, pleading for Klaus to pardon her. I hadn't been there when this had happened, but I had returned to a living room full of destroyed furniture and expected the worst. To say I was surprised to walk into the kitchen and find Klaus, Elijah and Katherine each drinking a blood bag and chatting amongst themselves would be an understatement. Klaus had seen me and flashed to my side to kiss my temple in greeting. That had snapped me out of my shock and I smiled at him, kissing his lips before greeting the other guests in the kitchen. Later that evening when Klaus had gone to shower, Elijah had pulled me aside and thanked me for having such a positive impact on his brother. Apparently he thought I was responsible for Klaus' leniency but I just laughed it off and told him I wasn't the one he should be grateful for. That was two years ago and him and Katherine were still happy together.

It wasn't long after that that Klaus had asked me to marry him. He rented out the Grill again and decorated it, candles on every flat surface aside from the table where we had shared our very first meal together. The song we had danced to on our first trip to Paris was playing on a loop when he got down on one knee and asked me to be his, always and forever. I could still remember the way that his eyes had glittered in the candlelight, reflecting true happiness and love when I said yes. We got married that summer at his mansion, easily fitting in all of our guests. The backyard had been used for the ceremony and the ballroom for our reception. That night during our first dance, I couldn't help but flashback to the first dance we shared at his family's ball all those years ago and now we were taking our first dance as husband and wife. It was incredible how much had changed, and I was so grateful for everything.

Kol had been spending a lot of time in New Orleans over the past two years. I had thought it was suspicious, but Klaus had waved me off, knowing how much his younger brother had loved the city a hundred years ago. Six months ago, at our second wedding anniversary party, Kol had attended with a young lady called Davina Clare on his arm. Nik had shook his head in amusement at my victorious look and welcomed the couple to the party. It turned out, Kol had started seeing her a year ago and was reluctant to make it official until he knew it was something that would last. Kol had just proposed to Davina, and they were going to marry in the spring.

The Mikaelson family made a point to meet up for a single weekend once a month, of course that just meant that Kol returned to Mystic Falls seeing as Rebekah and Elijah were at the mansion constantly. I knew it made Klaus happy to be around his family so often, to be able to laugh and enjoy the moment with them like he had for those few short weeks a thousand years ago. But now, Klaus didn't have to worry about Mikael ever coming back.

I had been surprised at how quickly I was accepted into the Mikaelson family; all siblings treated me like a sister, and I returned the sentiment, they were like a second family to me. I'd asked Rebekah about it a few years ago and she told me that anyone capable of putting up with the most impulsive Mikaelson, and being able to make him settle was more than worthy of being accepted into the fold.

What had surprised me the most had been how Klaus fit into my family. He and my mother exchanged witty banter and stories as if they had been friends for years. And he and Caroline had managed to develop a good friendship, to the point that my younger sister often went to Klaus for advise about collage or places to visit with Tyler. We just worked, and I couldn't remember how we had ever lived without each other.

All in all, everyone was happy and content. Life was good and we hadn't had any major crises since the Silas scare.

'We're not going to be much longer my love.' He promised, pulling me out of my thoughts. I grinned a little as I slid out of my seat and onto his lap.

'How much longer?' I asked, trailing my hand tauntingly down his chest and towards his length. His hand caught my wrist just as I reached his belt buckle and I looked up to meet his lust filled gaze.

'Oh Adelaide,' he murmured, his nose going to my hair and inhaling, 'I love how insatiable you are for me, as I am for you.'

'I will never be able to get enough of you, Nik, you know that.' I told him, gently pulling my hand from his grip and resuming my path, palming his length through his jeans, 'so do we have enough time, or not?'

He sighed, his hand moving through my hair, 'unfortunately, we land in twenty minutes which is nowhere near enough time for us to adequately ravish each other, my love.'

'But it's enough time for me to take care of you.' I grinned, dropping to my knees and easily undoing his jeans, sliding them to his knees along with his boxers.

'What did I do to deserve you, Adelaide?' he asked, hissing when I swirled my tongue around the head of him.

'I love doing this for you, Nik,' I told him, not answering his question because I didn't know how to, 'I love watching you come apart and knowing it was because of me. It makes me feel powerful.'

I took him inside my mouth, relaxing my throat enough to take all of him and humming a little to tease him. His hips involuntarily jerked and I grinned internally. I looked up to him as I started to move, loving how he stared back at me; he knew how much I liked to watch him experience pleasure. Seeing as we didn't have much time, I immediately shifted to the pace that always tipped him over the edge and moved my hand to play with his balls, rolling them around slowly, which didn't match the pace that my mouth was moving over his length. But I saw it; I saw his jaw clench as he tried to hold back the loud moans he wanted to release, how his hand tangled in my hair and pulled, how his back arched, pushing him even further into my mouth. I hummed again and was rewarded with him releasing himself into my mouth, his hot seed falling down my throat until there was nothing left to give. I pulled back, and tucked him back into his jeans before crawling back onto his lap.

'You're perfect.' I told him, nuzzling into his neck and trying to ignore the heat that had stirred in between my legs.

'I believe that is what I should be saying to you, my love.' He smiled, his expression one of pure relaxation, a smile I had only ever seen him use around me.

I bit my lip, trying to calm down; it was his own damn fault for being so bloody sexy! My breath hitched when his hand started to glide up my thigh and straight to my flaming core.

'Is this for me, my love?' he asked, palming me through the lacy fabric.

'Always for you.' I answered, and I knew he liked my answer because within a second he slid the fabric to the side and slipped his fingers inside of me. I bit into his shoulder to smother my moan.

'Hmm, you're so wet for me Adelaide.' he said huskily, making me clench around him, 'my beautiful little minx, always ready for me.'

His fingers shifted inside of me, easily finding the spot that made me see stars, knowledge that only someone you had been with for a long time could have. My back arched, urging him to move deeper inside of me. Klaus' free hand went to my breast, slipping underneath my bra and massaging the flesh before harshly pinching the nipple in between his fingers. A deep moan that couldn't be silenced fell from my throat, making Klaus growl in approval and increase his pace.

'That's my girl.' He crooned in my ear, 'that's it, let go my love, scream my name, come for me Adelaide.'

His fingers moved at a rougher pace, his fingers pinched my nipple harder and my back arched so much I was surprised it didn't snap in half. The thumb attached to the hand that was buried inside of me moved against my clit and that was it. I screamed his name so loud that I knew the pilot and the staff heard me, but I didn't care. I loved how he watched me come undone on his lap; the same way he had watched me all those years ago. With lust, affection, wonderment and now love. I was breathing heavily when my vision finally cleared from the stars that had intercepted it. Klaus was cradling me lovingly on his lap and he lifted the two fingers that had been inside of me to his mouth and sucked, moaning from the taste.

'My little minx, always so sweet.' He murmured, sealing his lips over mine in a toe-curling kiss.

/

When the plane finally landed I was anxious to see where we were; over the years Nik had taken me pretty much everywhere. He was the perfect tour guide; he spoke every language under the sun, knew all of the best places to go and knew hundreds of stories about a hundred different places. So I really was curious as to where he would be taking me for our next adventure. Unfortunately, he had blindfolded me as soon as we stepped off the plane and was immensely enjoying me having to rely on him for mobility.

'Texas?' I guessed; I'd been trying to figure out where we were, but so far I hadn't figured it out.

'No.' he replied, sounding amused, 'stop guessing my love, you will see soon enough.'

I huffed and leaned back in my chair, a little frustrated. I must have looked funny because I heard him chuckle. I decided to take his advice and settled back into the seat of the car, listening to the smooth jazz that was playing over the sound system. It was one of my favourites; Klaus and I had danced to this on our first trip away together in Paris. I knew he had asked the driver to play it on purpose, because it always reminded me of how content we had both been in that moment. My hand reached out, seeking his and I didn't have to wait long to be encased in his familiar touch.

'I love you, Nik.' I murmured, I made sure to tell him as often as I could, because he deserved to know how much I cared for him.

'I love you to, Adelaide,' he replied just as softly, his lips pressing a kiss to my knuckles and making me shiver, 'but I'm still not telling you where we are.'

I chuckled, 'I didn't think you would.'

I knew he was shaking his head at me in that moment, mirth probably playing on his expression, and it only made my smile grow.

'What has you smiling so beautifully?' he asked, his free hand caressing my cheek.

'You.' I said simply.

'Me?' I could tell he was smiling.

'You.' I nodded.

He kissed my cheek, then my nose, then my other cheek, making me giggle. I waited for him to press his lips to mine, I felt his breath against my skin, but he pulled back.

'We're here my love.' He whispered, guiding me from the car.

'Does this mean I can take my blindfold off now?' I wondered, tempted to just rip it off.

'Just a moment, my love.' He walked me a few steps forward and then removed his hands from mine to untie the fabric.

As soon as I could see my mouth fell open in shock. I immediately knew we were in New York—Klaus and I had been here a fair few times over the years as it was one of our favourite places. And right now I was staring at the three story town house I had seen for sale the last time we were here—it must have been three months ago—and commented on how it looked like a nice place to live. I looked over to Klaus beside me, who was watching my reaction with a huge grin on his face. He took my hand and slipped something inside of it, I looked down and found a key.

'I know how special New York is to you love, and over the years it has become special to me too.' He explained, his hands settling on my waist and pulling my body flush against his. My hands fell to his chest as I looked up to him, softening at his words.

'I remember on our first date five years ago you said that you wanted to live here one day, and now you can live here for as long as you want whenever you want.' He grinned at my amazement, capturing my lips in a soft kiss that soon became full of passion.

'Nik, I don't know what to say…' I trailed off, my hands tangling in his hair, 'thank you for remembering, for doing this, for noticing me when no one else did. I love you.'

'I always notice you Adelaide, you are my light in the darkness and I simply couldn't survive without you now that I know what it means to have you in my life. It is my mission to make your dreams come true, to remember everything you want and to give it to you. I love you too, my sweet little love.'

He gently wiped away the tears that had fallen down my cheeks and sealed his mouth over mine, both of us putting how much we loved and adored each other into the kiss.

'Now, I think it's time we christened our new home. Don't you?' I grinned, taking his hand and pulling him towards the house. A delighted laugh escaped my lips at the sound of his lustful groan.

It was time to make this beautiful brown stone town house officially _ours_.

 **My first one shot! I hope you enjoyed it! Not edited so please forgive any grammatical errors! Let me know what you thought!**

 **XOXO**

 **-VampireGirl1797**


End file.
